deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder, Inc.
Murder, Inc. (or Murder Incorporated) were organized crime groups in the 1930s and '40s that acted as the enforcement arm of the Italian-American Mafia, Jewish mob and connected organized crime groups in New York and elsewhere. The groups were largely composed of Italian-American and Jewish gangsters from the Brooklyn neighborhoods of Brownsville, East New York, and Ocean Hill. Originally headed by Louis "Lepke" Buchalter, and later by the most feared mob boss Albert "The Mad Hatter" Anastasia, Murder, Inc. was believed to be responsible for between 400 and 1,000 contract killings, until the group was exposed in the early 1940s by former group member Abe "Kid Twist" Reles. Most members were trialed and either imprisoned or executed. The few that managed to avoid the law joined other gangs or were murdered by former rivals. Abe Reles himself died after suspiciously falling from a window, causing many to think he was murdered by a Murder, Inc. associate as revenge. Battle vs. Sicario (by Elgb333) It was already quarter past midnight in a town somewhere in the Mexican-US Border. The place was silent as a funeral for not even a stray dog can be seen prowling in the night. The people are all huddled in their homes, some peacefully sleeping while others trying their best to sleep just to get through another bloody night. For it didn't take a while before gunfire was heard popping all over the small town. The local sheriffs in their offices and patrol cars can hear the chatter in their radios but dare not to respond. They fully know the consequences of trying to intervene, since they are nothing but small town lawemen who has everything to lose. In a tight street filled with store fronts and parking lots, were two groups of thugs fighting it out with their guns. One side was made up of Hispanic-Latino men, who were Sicario assassins for an unknown Cartel. The other group consisted of Italian-American hitmen of Murder, Inc. who were in the employ of the Mafia. Nobody knew why they were there and why they were fighting. Who knows? Maybe one group was hired to assassinate the other? Maybe a drunken altercation, prostitutes or gambling dispute? Maybe a fight over territory and grip over a small town. One can only speculate, but the end results would probably be nasty. As the gunfight went on, with both groups pouring everything from pistols to submachine guns, taking cover in the parked cars as they do so, the Murder Inc hitmen suddenly dished out their 50-round antique Tommy Guns and went to work. The tommy guns' rate of fire and magazine size was just too overwhelming for the Sicarios and they started to fall back, losing one of their own from getting cut in half from the back. The Murder Inc men went on the offensive, but as the Sicarios took cover in a second parking lot, they readied their Mossbergs and waited for the Murder Inc to get close. The confidence that the Murder Inc had was vaporized as slugs and buckshot rained down on them. One of them got his head blow to bits like a melon. They tried to fight back with their luparas but its puny range and power was ridiculous compared to the Mossbergs and now they are the ones who are falling back. Sicarios capitalized on this and drew their pistols as they gave chase, shooting another Murder Inc man from the back. One of the Murder Inc men manage to get to a top position over a fire escape and opened fire with his Marlin rifle, in an effort to provide cover to help his comrades. His gallantry was awarded though as one Sicario was sniped in the chest cleanly with a rifle round. The Latin gangsters tried to counter but their pistols and submachine guns couldn't take the Murder Inc who had the high ground like Obi Wan Kenobi. They were soon pinned, and as another one of their teammate was killed with a headshot, one of them has to do something fast. Worse, was that the Mafiamen themselves were again assaulting them from the street. One of the Sicarios got a brilliant idea however as he takes his RPG and tried to take aim. But the Murder Inc man with a rifle shot him in the abdomen, mortally wounding him as he cried bleeding to death. With no other choice, the only remaining Sicario made a run for the RPG, zigzagging to avoid getting hit by the sniper on the fire escape and the others below on the streets. He tangoed his way through the rifle and submachien gun fire before finally getting the RPG. The Sicario then took a quick aim and shot at the Murder Inc mobster on the fire escape. The rocket easily blew him ina fiery explosion, but the blast was so huge that it cracked the left side of the building and sent large concrete debris falling over the Murder Inc assassins on the street. One poor bastard got splattered with a huge chunk of the wall who fell down on him. One of the Murder Inc hitman survived the debris, and as he tried to dig his way out, the Sicario came walking towards him as the dust started to settle. The Mafia man, though injured with multiple broken limbs and a fractured left femur, tried to fight back with his baseball bat. But the wild swings was easily dodged by the Sicarios, who then shot him multiple times in the stomach. Unfortunately, the Sicario's glock was out of bullets before he can fire the killing blow. As the dying Murder Inc man pleaded for his life, the Sicario clicked on his switchblade and gave him a Columbian necktie for his funeral. Winner: Sicarios Expert's Opinion While the Murder Inc. had the slightly better submachine gun and a rifle to boot, experts believed that the technological advantage was nullified by the Sicario's better training, experience and resources. It was basically a fight between hired thugs vs a well-armed slightly paramilitary force. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Group Warriors